Ron's Big Date
by whitem
Summary: This story was my entry into the Guess the Author Contest #6.  Ron's big date turns out to be something he doesn't even recognize yet...


Since everyone else is posting they're contest entries from Guess the Author #6, so I may as well post mine too… Now y'all will know which one was mine.

Standard Disclaimer: All characters used in this story are not my property…

Ron's Big Date

Ron couldn't believe this was happening! He was actually going on a Date, date! His head was still swimming at the fact that the girl he had asked out said yes, and he couldn't stop talking about it to Rufus, who was by now tired of hearing the story for the 8th time that day.

"It was just amazing Rufus! After we were at the movie and shared popcorn, we walked outside of the theatre and just started walking and talking. Her eyes were so bright, and her hair was just beautiful in the moonlight. Hey, I made a rhyme!"

_Just like the last time_, Rufus groaned to himself and then slapped his own little face as he had just rhymed as well.

"Anyways, finally she said that she should get going home, and then I just blurted it out. I couldn't help myself! I said, 'Zita, would you like to go on a date tomorrow night around 7?' And she said yes. YES! Rufus… I have a date with the beautiful Zita Flores!"

Ron flopped back onto his bed and Rufus barely had time to get out of the way of being flattened like a pancake. He squeaked out a "Hey!" and shook his little paw at Ron in slight frustration.

Then Ron sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at his little Mole Rat buddy. "Rufus… I need to ask you to do me a favor though. OK?" The little pink rodent immediately knew that Ron had a serious question and looked up at his owner. "Do… I hope you don't mind staying home tomorrow night?"

Rufus just blinked back at Ron, not expecting that. A little tear started to fall from an eye and he said, "No Naco?"

"Sorry little buddy. I want everything to go right on this date with Zita. I know you can be a little gentleman and all, but…"

"Understand…" Rufus squeaked and dropped his little head.

"Tell ya what though. Since we are going on this date to Bueno Nacho, I'll bring back a Naco Combo Meal for you with extra cheese. OK?"

"Yay Hay!" Rufus said and threw his little arms up in the air.

"Now let's get some sleep. I know it's Friday tomorrow, but I would kinda like to get up early for once. I want to make sure everything is perfect." Ron then lay back on his pillow and put his arms behind his head. "Man… I can't believe I'm starting the first weekend of Summer Break with a real date!"

…x x x x…

The next morning Ron woke up at a very early 9:30. Well, that was really early for him, especially since summer had just started. Any other time he would have slept in to at least 10:30 or 11:00.

For the first hour of his day, Ron searched through his closet for the right clothes for his date. Of course the first thing he pulled out was his usual red hockey jersey and Cargo pants, but he immediately tossed them to the side.

"Gotta step it up for this date." He said to himself and continued to peruse through his messy closet. Then he finally saw what would work perfectly, which was a teal colored shirt with a black collar, and black cargo's instead of the regular green.

By then it was time for lunch, so Ron went down to the kitchen and saw a sandwich sitting on a plate on the table with a note next to it that read "Went on Day Trip to the mountains. Back before 10 tonight, Love Mom and Dad."

After setting the note back down, Ron turned to the refrigerator and got himself a tall glass of milk. When he turned back to sit and have his sandwich, he was greeted by a Naked Mole rat lying on his empty plate, his little belly full.

"Rufus! Now what am** I** supposed to eat?"

His little buddy cracked an eye open and muttered to his human, "Make another?"

While grumbling to him self, Ron threw together a simple ham sandwich, which didn't look near as appetizing as the one his mother had made, which had lettuce and tomato as well.

After finishing his small meal of sandwich and milk, Ron looked down at his pet and asked, "Well Buddy, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

Rufus placed a paw on his chin and thought for a few seconds before chirping out "Arcade!"

"Perfect! Just don't forget to remind me to head home between 5 and 6 so I have time to get ready for my date with Zita, OK?"

"You got it…"

For the next 5 hours Ron and Rufus were at J. P. Bearymore's Pizza Partytorium playing video games. Sure enough around 5:30, Rufus, true to his word, reminded Ron to get home in time to get ready for his date.

…x x x x…

Ron was quite nervous as he stood on Zita's front door step. He quick checked his breath by breathing into a palm and sniffing. "Breath, check…" He then did a quick sniff of his armpits to make sure he had remembered to use deodorant. "Deodorant… check." Only then did he finally ring the doorbell.

It didn't take long for Zita to open the door. "Hey Ron. Ready to…" She then looked over Ron's shoulder. "Go?"

Ron glanced back and saw only his scooter sitting on the street. He then looked back at Zita, who indicated what she was wearing with a wave of her hands. She had on a skirt. "I think I better change before we go. Come on in and wait, I won't be long."

Ron walked in nervously behind Zita, who called out as she ran towards the back of the house, presumably to her room. "Don't worry… No one else is home, just my cat Thomasina!"

"Whew…" Ron said with the proverbial brow swipe. "I wasn't ready to meet her family… quite yet…?"

A low growl from off to his left brought Ron around and he almost yelped when he saw the size of the cat that was sitting on an easy chair staring him down. It was easily the largest domesticated cat he had ever seen. Oh, it wasn't as large as some of the beasts he and Kim had gone up against in the few forests they had been in, but it was a very large cat to be sure. Ron wasn't sure how much time had passed as he and the large yellowish-orange feline stared each other down.

"OK Ron, I'm ready." Zita's voice brought Ron out of his stare-down.

As the two walked out of the house Ron said, "That is the biggest house cat I have ever seen Zita… and I don't think he likes me very much."

"Thomasina? Oh he's harmless. That is if he likes you. If he didn't like you, your pants would have been shredded by now."

Ron gulped a little as he sat down on his scooter, but then a smile graced his face when Zita sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. _Yeah, I like my scooter._ He thought to himself as his smile suddenly turned into a bit of a smirk.

…x x x x…

After arriving at Bueno Nacho, from force of habit, Ron went towards his and Kim's usual booth, but he gracefully changed his direction and pulled a chair out from a table for Zita. "Thanks." She said with a smile and a hint of red to her cheeks.

Ron sat down opposite of her, and asked "Do you want me to order for us?"

"Sure. I actually haven't been here before."

Ron was immediately surprised. "You have never been to Bueno Nacho?"

"I usually don't eat out very often. I've mostly had home cooking from my mom."

"Well you're in for a treat." Ron said and stood a little straighter. "I know exactly what to order for you.

Ron then went up to the counter, ordered, and after a few minutes he brought the food back to the table and set Zita's food in front of her before setting his own down, and then placed the red tray on a nearby table. After siting back down Ron noticed that Zita was curiously picking at the food in front of her.

"It's called a Naco. It's a cross between a Taco and Nacho's." Ron said with obvious knowledge of the food.

"It… it looks like nothing that my Mom makes." Zita picked a nacho chip out and gave it a taste. "It's not… too bad."

"Here…" Ron said while picking his up, cradling the Naco by the bottom to support its weight. "This is the best way to eat a Naco." He then turned his head and took a huge bite out of the side. Zita stifled a laugh as Ron set the Naco down and chewed, trying to be mindful not to inhale the whole thing in three bites, like he would have around Kim.

"Here… Let me get…" Zita reached across the table with a napkin and dabbed at the corner of Ron's mouth.

"Sorry… I made a mess, didn't I?" Ron said, not quite blushing.

"It's not too bad." She said, still trying not to laugh.

"My mouth is covered with cheese, isn't it?" Ron said, and all Zita could do was nod, as she snickered a little.

"Aww Mann!" The blond boy said and took a napkin and wiped the rest of his mouth off, seeing just how much cheese was really around his mouth. "Guess I shouldn't have ordered mine with extra cheese. Kim would have done the exact same thing for me as well."

At the mention of Kim's name, Ron noticed that Zita stopped her laughing, and immediately he knew he had said something wrong.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Zita said "Speaking of Kim, Ron… Can I ask you something?"

_Uh oh…_ Was the first thing that came to Ron's mind as he took a swig of his soda.

"I… I don't know how to ask this, really… But I wanted to be up front with you." Now Ron was getting nervous. This date with Zita that he had been so looking forward to, suddenly took a turn he hadn't expected. "Just… what is your relationship with Kim Possible?"

"Oh we've been best friends since Pre-K." Ron said immediately without thinking, and Zita sat there looking at him without a hint of emotion on her face. "Sooo… Why did you ask me out instead of Kim?"

Ron's mouth worked up and down a few times. How had this happened? Where had things gone so wrong? "I… I… wanted to get to know you better, and I thought that we…"

"Could be friends?" Zita finished for him with a raised eyebrow.

"Friends… heh heh… yeah." Ron said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "And… maybe a little… more?"

A small smile crossed Zita's lips before she spoke again. "Ron… I'm sorry… but something just tells me that the two of us aren't meant to be together. I would like to be friends with you though… If that's OK?"

Ron just sat there feeling like a total schmuck. "Uhh… yeah. Friends…"

"Tell you what…" Zita started to say as she got out of her chair and walked to Ron's side. "If it makes you feel any better, I really do think your kinda cute. I just think your heart is elsewhere." The beautiful young Mexican American then leaned over and gave Ron a lingering kiss on his cheek, making Ron do something that he very rarely did… blush.

He brought a hand to his cheek and watched Zita Flores walk out of the front door of Bueno Nacho. He then turned back to his food and absently picked at his Naco while looking at the seat where Zita had been earlier.

The bell on the front door didn't even register in Ron's mind as someone else walked in, and he also didn't see Ned quietly set a phone back on it's hook behind the Order Counter.

Suddenly a voice spoke pulling Ron out of the funk he was currently in.

"Ron? Are you OK?" It was his best friend since Pre-K, Kim Possible. "I… thought you had a big date tonight?"

"Yeah… So did I Kim… So did I." The red head sat down, took one of her friend's hands in her own, and looked imploringly into his deep brown eyes. "Tell me all about it."

For the rest of the evening Kim Possible listened intently to her best friend as he told her about the evening. Without even realizing it, Ron's Big Date had just barely even started.

The End…

Kudos to anyone who finds a line of dialogue I had forgotten to put in the original.


End file.
